Big Time Quit
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU: Gustavo's shock system brings back painful memories for Kendall and when he refuses to stop the negative reinforcements, the boy hits his breaking point and quits Big Time Rush. Will James, Carlos, and Logan figure out what's up with Kendall and be able to get him to come back to BTR? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for swearing and child abuse. Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or else it would still be going. Anyways, I got this random idea while watching _Big Time Strike_. **

Kendall's POV

I woke up in a sweat and my heart racing. Another one of _those_ nightmares. It's been a while since the last one—I think it's been a couple years. I was thirteen and I can remember waking my mom up screaming the house down at three in the morning. I can remember her trying to calm me down for hours. And they weren't as bad as the ones I had when I was eight.

But I guess it's getting better since I didn't wake up screaming. But then again, I'm sixteen now. It's been what? Eight years now? I really just hope this is a one reoccurrence thing. I don't know if I can deal with them coming back again for a while.

And I certainly did not want the guys to ask questions.

I took a sip of the water that was on my night table and then tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next day I was a bit tired. It took a while for me to get back to sleep, but I've been worse before. I've gotten almost no sleep because of those dreams. So I'd be okay.

"Kendall—you okay?" Logan asks me and I nod. "You sure?" He asks and I nodded again.

"Just tired. Didn't get too much sleep last night, but don't worry about it." I tell him and I hope he doesn't ask because I didn't want to tell him. What if he asked what my dreams were about? I didn't want any of them to know about them.

We went to the schedule around noon as Gustavo was having record our new song. Apparently Griffin wanted the new track tomorrow so we had to hurry up and get it done. We practically pushed us all into the booth and we were sounding great—at least my perspective—but then on the chorus I started to sing off key.

Then I felt a shock of pain go through my body. I hadn't felt anything like that in so long. For what felt like hours, I just stood there frozen. I was snapped out of it when I felt Logan touch my shoulder.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"That was the new electro-shock system I had installed." Gustavo tells us. He just electrocuted us? Why was he doing that?

"Why?" James asked.

"You were off key. I'm going to start training you dogs through negative reinforcement." He says and I just couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Kendall?" I shook myself out of it.

"KELLY!"

"Usually I would agree with you guys, but we do really need that song fast." She replies.

"…And shocking us is going to get it done faster?" I question. This couldn't be the only way to go. This could not be happening. He could not be doing this.

"Yes and we need this second album to be better than the first."

"Gustavo, I think we can get there without the shocking. We'll just work extra hard and I know this album will be better." I say, I probably could have continued, but my mind was blanking with the inspirational speeches. "What do you say?"

I felt the shock waves of pain go through my body, this time feeling more painful than before. That time Carlos and I fell over, but we got pulled up.

"Now you ready to sing it better this time?" Gustavo asks and I give him an angry look, but I don't say anything. I was trying not become a hot mess in front of everyone. And I certainly did not want to be shocked again; and he might do it.

We ran through again and again. He shocked us again because Logan and I sang the wrong words. And then again when we ran behind because after all those shocks, it was painful for all of us. Then finally we got through the song with both his and Kelly's approval. Then we went into the dance studio to practice and any time a step was out of place—he shocked us. Over and over again.

After what felt like the hundredth time, I just couldn't get off the floor. "Kendall get up or he'll press the button again." Logan says as he pulls me up and I lean on him, trying to breathe. We run through the dance again and he doesn't shock us.

He then left to get a coffee or use the bathroom—I didn't care. I went over to the couch in the break room and plopped down on it. I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself together.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"Kendall—I don't know if he'll want us breaking—" Logan says.

"I—just—need—five—minutes." I said trying to calm down. I felt like if I didn't have a break right now, I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

"Is he okay? He looks worse than all of us?" I hear Carlos ask.

"He didn't sleep well last night, so it's probably the pain mixing in with the exhaustion." Logan says. They had no clue how bad it was for me right now, but I could get through. It would probably just be for today, right?

I hear footsteps, but I can't get myself to move. It hurts too much.

"NO BREAKS!" I hear Gustavo yell and then more painful shocks go through my body and I go onto the floor. He shocks the floor and we all yell. Probably because we weren't practicing while he was gone.

"STOP SHOCKING US!" I yell.

"It's only the first setting." Gustavo says.

"ONLY—YOU'VE BEEN SHOCKING US ALL DAY FOR SMALL MISTAKES, WHICH WE KEEP MAKING BECAUSE YOU KEEP SHOCKING US! I JUST NEEDED FIVE MINUTES—I CAN'T—YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled. I was so close to breaking in front of all of them, but I didn't care at the moment.

I sat down on the couch. I watched as Gustavo turned the switch a centimeter and then pushed the button. Only shocking me. I went to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Don't Back Talk Me!" Gustavo says.

"Gustavo, I think that's enough. Kendall—all of the guys have had enough of that." I hear Kelly say as I try to get up. But my hands and legs felt like jelly and my head was spinning. I couldn't breathe.

"No—I'm tired of him back talking me." Gustavo says and I manage to get up and I just stare at him. How could he be okay with doing this? "Anything else to say?" He asks me—sounding like a threat. I knew it was.

"Yeah." I say, moving away from the others. "I QUIT!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T for swearing and child abuse. Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Thank you guys for those reviews, they made my day. I hope you guys enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

Kendall's POV

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. If my body didn't feel like it was going to give out at any second, I could have been maybe half way back to the Palm Woods by now. I went over to the bus stop to wait for the bus and luckily it wasn't long before one showed up. I didn't want to be out here one second longer.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from here before the boys came out to tell me how stupid I was or that I just made a huge mistake. _I did not care._ And it's not like they could understand. They had _no idea_ what it's like for _me_ to go through that.

I am never going back there ever again.

I don't care if I have to go back to Minnesota, I will not go back there. Sure, Katie will kill me, but hey, my death wouldn't be as bad as staying in there while he continues to electrocute us for every little mistake.

 _I'm doing this for your own good._

"Shut up!" I yell and everyone on the bus looks at me. I'm screaming at the voice in my head. "Sorry." I say as I then lay my head against the glass window.

It finally gets to my stop—which felt like forever. I get up and as quick as I can, get up the apartment. I let the door to the apartment shut behind me. I slowly walk towards my room, but I don't make it. I slide against the door to my bedroom and onto the floor.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. But luckily, being home, I didn't have to anymore.

* * *

Logan's POV

Nobody said anything after what Kendall said. We kind of stood there as he walked out. But then we looked up to see Kelly smack Gustavo on the back of his head.

"OW!"

"I can't believe he just did that." James says. And I can't help but agree with him. I mean, sure, I didn't like being electrocuted—none of us did—but I don't think quitting ever crossed my mind. But a part of me isn't as surprised. When Gustavo shocked us the first time, I looked at Kendall after the initial shock and pain faded and he looked so hurt. Something was off.

I guess he just snapped.

"What are we going to do without Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"We're not going to do anything without Kendall. He'll be back. He just needs to cool down." Gustavo says and Kelly hits him again. "And when he does, I'll apologize." He says. Kelly hits him again. "...OW! And stop the shocking." He adds and Kelly nods in approval.

"I don't know if he'll come back." I say and they all look at me. "You didn't see him. When you first shocked us, after you kept shocking us, and—he looked—he looked _broken_." I say, at least that's how I saw it. I could be wrong. I hope I am wrong.

"Come on, Logan, I doubt it. Come on, like you said. Kendall was tired, so with the exhaustion and the shocking he just snapped. He'll come back." James insists.

"He's got a point Logan." Carlos states. "I mean we all got shocked. Only Kendall lost it." He says and I nodded, that was true. Maybe they were right. They were right. Maybe if Kendall just got his space, he would feel better and tomorrow they would be ready to work.

"Well, we should a little more. Give Kendall time alone to cool down and we record our parts for the song." I say. "And this time without the electrocution!" I add, it might get done more smoothly without that. And Gustavo agreed. Probably because for one, he didn't want Kelly slapping him anymore, and second, he didn't want anyone else quitting.

* * *

Mrs. Knight's POV

I just got done with some runs from the store. Maybe I'll have a little quiet time while Katie is out with her friends and the boys are at the studio.

I unlocked the door and shut the door behind me. I hear something when I come in, unsure of what it was. I thought nobody was home. I walk over slowly and drop the grocery bags at seeing Kendall. I quickly went over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall?" I say.

"M-M-Mom…" He says, not removing his head from his knees.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked. I hadn't seen him like this in so long.

"Gu-Gustavo—he—h-he e-e-electrocuted us." Kendall stutters and that's when I brought him into my arms and held him as he cried. I stroked his hair once and then just held it close to my chest. How could he do this to him? Sure, he didn't know anything about what happened. But how could anyone do that to someone?

"H-He w-w-wouldn't s-s-stop." I hear Kendall choke out and all I could do was sit there and try to calm him down. I wished I could do more, but I couldn't take the pain away. I never could.

I can't believe he could do this. I thought he cared about the boys, but I guess I was wrong. All he cared about was himself.

And now he's hurt my baby boy.

"It's okay now. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." I whisper to him as he starts shaking in my arms while he sobs.

"D-D-Don't l-leave m-m-m-me" I hear Kendall say.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." I tell him. We stay there in the corner of the apartment for a while until he was calmer. When he stopped shaking, I got up and helped Kendall to his feet. I led him over to couch. I sat down next him and almost right away, he went into my arms. I wrapped a blanket around Kendall and continued to comfort him best I could.

I really wish Kendall didn't have to go through this again.

* * *

 **Yes, I know sort of a filler chapter but yeah, this is what happened right after Kendall quit. Next chapter is when the boys return to apartment. And I don't know if I wrote Mrs. Knight right, but this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think by leaving a review :) Helps me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T for swearing and child abuse. Thank you guys so much for those reviews! They got me motivated to get my laptop and write more. I hope you guys enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

Logan's POV

After an hour James, Carlos, and I had finished recording our vocals for _Superstar_ and he let us go. He also told us to apologize to Kendall for him, but that resulted in Kelly hitting him again. We would tell him, but he would probably still need to hear it from him.

"Do you think Kendall's okay?" Carlos asks as we walk into the elevator of the Palm Woods.

"Relax, Carlitos. I'm sure he's fine. Probably slept it off and when he wakes up, he'll be feeling a lot better. And ready to go back to work tomorrow." James says, and I nodded in agreement. He probably was right. We got off the elevator and went into the apartment. But when we walked in, we stopped and just stared.

Kendall was asleep, but not how we pictured it. He was on the sleep on the couch, a blanket covering his body and his head on Mrs. Knight's lap. She was stroking his hair and then gave the signal to be quiet; she didn't want him waking up. I looked between the James and Carlos, and they had the same looks on their face that I did.

We knew something was wrong.

We watched as Mrs. Knight carefully got up from the couch, placing Kendall's head on a pillow. She slowly walked away from the couch and motioned us to follow her. We followed her into Kendall's bedroom. She closed the door and turned to us. The expression on her face said she was not happy.

"What happened?"

"Well Gustavo wants the album to be better the first and Griffin wants the new song done tomorrow, so he wanted to speed the process along." I said to start off.

"He installed a shock system." Carlos says.

"He said he was training through negative reinforcement." James says. "It was very painful."

"He kept doing it every time anyone messed up." Carlos says. "It was mostly James." He adds and then James and Carlos start to get into a fight, before I got in between us.

"It was _all_ of us." I state. "Then he wouldn't even let us break and Kendall lost it. And when he shocked him again for back talking...Kendall….quit." I noticed that Mrs. Knight didn't look surprised. But maybe a little relieved, maybe? "We recorded our vocals because we figured Kendall needed time to cool down."

"So what's wrong with him?" James whispers, but we all heard that. Carlos and I both punched him. "OW! What? We were all thinking it!" James says and I looked at Carlos.

"He's got a point."

"I know he does."

"What's wrong with him is he got electrocuted a bunch of times." Mrs. Knight says.

"Yeah, but we all did. Sure Kendall maybe did a couple more times than we did, and it hurt, but something was different with him. And he just lost it." I tell her. "We all have a breaking point and for some reason, this was Kendall's." Logan says taking a step closer to Mrs. Knight. He had to know what was going on because he just didn't understand it; and he didn't like that.

"Do you know why? Why did this happen?" I ask and she nods.

"I do, but I can't tell you."

"Well…why not?" I ask, this was just getting more and more frustrating.

"You can tell us. We're his best friends, and you've always said we're family. We should know." James says and he was right.

"I know you do, but I can't." She says "You'll have to get Kendall to tell you. But I don't think he'll want you to know. It took him a long time to tell me." She says and that just made everything even more confusing. What? What did that even mean? Did something happen? Did something happen to him and he just not tell her?

"When he wakes up, you can ask him." Mrs. Knight says and then leaves the room. Just by the way she said that, I could tell, that getting Kendall to tell us the truth was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

Kendall's POV

 _"P-Please d-don't do this." I begged, trying to move, but I found myself unable to. I was strapped down. All I could do now was beg for this to stop. But I knew that was pointless; that never worked with him. "I'll be b-better." I say as I continue to struggle, trying to get out and away._

 _"I'm doing this for your own good." He says_

 _"No—p-please—s-stop!" I yelled_

"KENDALL!" I open my eyes and try to catch my breath. I look around the room and then around my body, feeling my head and my arms. I look over and see my mom with her hand on my shoulder. I wasn't there. I was in the apartment. "It's okay, you're safe. I got you." She says as I go into her arms, still breathing heavily.

Another dream. Though, it wasn't really a dream.

"You're okay, deep breaths." I hear her say and start taking deep breaths. After about a minute, I feel a little bit. I sit up and could see the worry on her face. It wasn't like I could help it.

"I'm okay now." I tell her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and I then see James, Logan, and Carlos walk in and I shake my head. And not because they were there, but I never liked to really talk about them. It was hard enough having them and then tell her by going through what happened in them, I rather not. "I'm going order some dinner. You guys should talk."

I knew what they probably were going to say. That I am an idiot. How could I quit the band over because of that? Sure, Gustavo has probably done more painful stuff to us than that, but they wouldn't understand. To me, that was worse than anything he could ever done.

I am never going back there again.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks. That was the first thing they say? But I guess it's probably they want to make sure I'm 'cooled down' before they tell me I'm an idiot for quitting.

"Not really." I say as I wrap the blanket around me again. How could I be okay after that? I don't know if I will really be okay after that. I know none of them really understand how I see it, but is it really ever okay to electrocute someone? Not to mention do it over and over again.

"We're not idiots, Kendall." James says. "Well, we're not idiots all the time. We know something is wrong."

"What was your first clue?" I question, sarcastically.

"I knew from the minute Gustavo shocked us the first time. The look on your face said it all." Logan says. "Those two on the other hand…when we got here and saw you on the couch. That's when they agreed with me."

"You want to tell us what happened?" Carlos asks and I shake my head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't, but they didn't need to know what happened. They're my friends and they didn't need to know this about me.

"No you're not." Logan says, sitting down next to me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No, I'll be okay." I lied. Well, I'd be okay as long as I don't go back there. I just can't.

"Really? You ready to go back to the studio and record your parts because they are going to need those." James says and I squirm in my seat, now looking at the floor. I couldn't go back there and I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to see Gustavo again.

"James!" Logan says.

"What? It's obvious that he's not okay and that proved it. He doesn't want to go back there—something's wrong." James says and I looked away from them.

"Kendall, just tell us."

"No—"

"Kendall, we care about you and we want to help you. But we can't do that if we don't even understand what's going on." Logan says.

I knew they were right and it probably would be better with them knowing, but I didn't really want to talk about it. I didn't even tell my mom what happened until years later and she had forced me to tell her.

"Please tell us."

"Okay. I'll tell you." I say and that's when my mom comes back in and sits next to me. I feel her wrap her arm around me and hold me close to her. It actually made me feel a little better. I didn't care if they thought anything of it, this might be how I get through telling the story.

"You guys know that my parents are divorced." I started off by saying.

"Why was that?" James asks but then Carlos and Logan punch him. "Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, they divorced when I was four. Katie and I lived in Minnesota with mom and he lived here in California. And during the summer I would go stay with him." I tell them.

"We had joint custody then, but made the agreement because of our jobs." My mom adds on.

"And at first it was fine." I say and I remember those times before it all went to hell. It was fun and he was a decent dad. "But then when I was six almost seven, he got this job at this mental hospital. They did a lot of electroshock therapy there." I said, remembering the first time he ever took me there. It was after I broke something—I think—I could never remember anymore. "The first time he took me there, he said he helps people and he was going to help me. And that w-was the only the f-first time he did it." I say and feel my mom take my hand. It didn't really help, I was remembering it all. "I never wanted that to happen again and for a while it didn't. That summer it only happened once, but then next summer—it happened more often. Every mistake I made—or when I-I didn't l-listen—or an-anything really-I think we went there every day—he would t-take me to th-that room, strap m-me down-and I think y-you get the point."

"After that I noticed something was wrong. Kendall wasn't acting the same anymore." My mom says and it was true. She said I used to be so happy and full of energy. But after that summer, I was quieter. And I remember that was the year I mostly kept to myself. Didn't do anything with friends and I barely talked. And then there were the nightmares and I would wake her and Katie up screaming. "He wouldn't even tell me at first."

"I didn't want to tell her." I say.

"When did you finally tell her?" James asks, after taking a breath. This was a lot to take in.

"It was day before he was going to get me to stay with him for the next three months." I say. "I just couldn't go back there."

"He told me and I told him that Kendall wouldn't be staying there anymore. But then a week later, he took him."

"He took me to the hospital to punish me for telling." I say. "He said that was the last mistake I would make, but the police stopped it. I was in the hospital for a month and he went to prison with a life sentence."

After I finished, the room was just dead silent. No said anything and I just buried my head into my mom's shoulder. Now I was remembering all of it. How everyday he would strap me down and make me endure that no matter how much I begged him to stop.

I would never be completely okay.

I don't know if I could ever face Gustavo again.

And I guess that means I don't know if I'll be able to be in the band anymore.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here. Now you guys know Kendall's story. Next chapter there will probably be some flashbacks. Will the guys be able to help Kendall? And I want to know if you guys would there to be some Kogan or anything like that in this? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that it's been a week without an update. But plus work, I've kind of been having writer's block on what to do next, so this chapter may not be that good because of that.**

 **ALSO to anyone who read the ONE SHOT posted yesterday, go to my profile and read the IMPORTANT NOTE I put explaining what happened and what went on with that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Logan's POV

The rest of the day was silent. We didn't say much of anything to each other. We just sat in the living room together while Carlos flipped through the channels, trying to find something to put on. And the only thing one of us would say would be pertaining to that; whether we liked what he picked or not. The new information we now knew about our best friend was still sinking in. Though, do you just accept this kind of thing? No, I just can't. I'm not sure of any of us could wrap our minds around the fact of what Kendall's dad did to him. He had told us that he left when he was really little. And now we find out he's in jail for—god I don't even want to think about it. How could he—how could anyone do that to anyone—let alone their own kid?

I know Kendall doesn't want us to look at him differently now that we know, but it's hard not to. I mean, it's hard not to look at him with pity, in a way. We just all felt so sorry for him—he's our best friend, how can we not feel sorry for him?

And I guess he also didn't think we'd be able to understand. But we do—well I have more empathy for Kendall than Carlos and James ever could. And though I wanted to Kendall this—that I understood—but I knew he probably wouldn't listen because he would think I was just trying to make him feel better; and then, I really don't want them to know this about me either.

A little after midnight, we decided to go to bed, but that's when we noticed Kendall didn't move. "Kendall, aren't you going to bed?" James asks. And once he did, he nods and gets up and goes into his room. I knew that look all too well. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't want us to worry about him either. I could imagine Kendall just lying in his room awake all night, too afraid to sleep. But he'd probably tire himself out eventually and I doubted he would talk to me about it.

I mean we barely said a word after he told us. Why would he talk more about it?

Around three in the morning was when we all woke up to screaming. My room was right next to Kendall's so I was the first to wake up. I got up and went in there and saw Mrs. Knight was already in there, holding Kendall in her arms, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Mrs. Knight says as she rubs his back. I looked back to see Carlos and James come in to see what was going on. We then saw Mrs. Knight motion us to go back to bed as she could handle Kendall herself. I knew she could, but I didn't really want to leave him. But I had a feeling Kendall wouldn't want me to see him like this, so I left.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asks me.

"He should be fine." I tell Carlos, just so he didn't worry. I knew Kendall wouldn't want that. And based on what just happened, I'd say Kendall is far from fine; I think he's going to need help.

* * *

The next morning I found Kendall on the couch asleep with Mrs. Knight drinking a mug of hot coffee next to him.

"Didn't go back to sleep when we left did he?" I ask and Mrs. Knight shakes her head.

"Not until just fifteen minutes ago." She says and takes another sip of the coffee. "I tried, but he just wouldn't go back to sleep." I nodded, and I guess she didn't want to upset him more by forcing him to sleep. I'm guessing they went out here and laid on the couch for a while and then Kendall passed out from the exhaustion.

"I was supposed to pick up Katie and then go to my Yoga class, but I guess I'll have to cancel—" She says, but I stopped her. I mean sure, Kendall was important, but he was asleep now and surely we could handle him. It's not we had any more work to do until Kendall felt okay to go back to Rocque Records; and I had a feeling that was a long time away.

"No, you can go." I tell her. "We'll be here. Kendall will be okay for a couple of hours." She wanted to argue, but I could tell she didn't exactly have all the energy.

"I'll be gone one hour. That's it." She says and I nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can—"

"Go, we'll be fine." I tell her. I knew she needed some time. Katie was her kid too, so it would probably good for her to get out just to get her. And I'm sure when Kendall wakes up we'll maybe have more to say to each other and things will be okay. The guys get up and we eat breakfast and in silent at first.

"So what do we do when he wakes up?" James asks.

"When he wakes up, we'll do what he always do. We'll see what Kendall's up to doing. We're still best friends and we can do all that same stuff. Nothing has changed about that." I say.

"Logan—"

"Guys, he's still the same. We just know this other thing we didn't used to know about him." I say and it was true. I mean, I get it was a lot but we could get through. And think Kendall would probably feel better if we just don't talk about it and treat each other like none of this happened.

Then there was a knock at the door and James got up to answer it.

"Guys!" James calls and we go over and see both Gustavo and Kelly at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to if you dogs are ready to come back to work." He says and then Kelly slaps him. "I mean, I'm here to apologize." He says and we look to see Kelly nodded. "Where's Kendall?"

"He's asleep." I tell him.

"He's not gonna want to talk to you." Carlos chimes in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN—" Gustavo starts to yell.

"Shh, don't wake him." I say quiet enough that it didn't wake Kendall, but loud enough for them to hear me.

"Guys—are you sure you can't wake Kendall so he can hear this?" Kelly asks and the three of us shake our heads.

"He's not going to listen to you." I tell them. And we knew Gustavo was going to start yelling again, telling us that we needed to wake up so he could try and apologize when he heard Kendall start yelling. We all looked and saw him tossing and turning, while he was screaming; he had to be having another bad dream.

I went over to him and shook him.

"No—S-Stop p-p-please." He begged.

"KENDALL! WAKE UP!" I yell and Kendall jolts awake and starts hyperventilating. "You're okay. You're okay." I tell him and I could see he was utterly terrified. I knew that even though he had been dreaming, it wasn't a dream to him. I give him a hug. And strangely, I expect him to push me away, but he doesn't. We sit up and he seemed a lot better afterwards, but then I saw the color drain from his face when he looked towards the door, seeing Gustavo and Kelly.

"Kendall—we need to talk." He says, coming closer and I see Kendall try to move further away.

"N-No." Kendall whimpers and I pull him into my arms.

"He doesn't want you here." James says, getting in front of him.

"I think Kendall needs more time." I hear Kelly whisper to Gustavo who then follows Kelly out the door. I knew they would come back, and it didn't matter. Just now wasn't a good time. After having that nightmare and then seeing the other man that shocked him for not doing something right, was not a good thing for Kendall.

"It's okay, we won't let anyone hurt you." I tell him and Kendall leans into me. I wrap my arms around him as he starts to sob. This was just so strange. I had never seen Kendall so broken before. I knew he wouldn't want anything to change from what it was like before, but I don't know if anything will be the same. What if Kendall could never face Gustavo again?

I really hoped that wasn't the case.

And it probably wasn't. I mean, he has the three of us to help this time.

* * *

 **I was going to have more like a flashback, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I wanted to kind of keep this in Logan's POV and then we'll have a Kendall POV next chapter. Sorry if it's kind of a filler, but it's something.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
